


family fun

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foot Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Iris invites Hop and Leon to visit her in Unova, but the brothers could never have guessed what the young champion had in mind for them.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Iris/Dande | Leon/Hop
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission of Iris, Leon, and Hop having a threesome, with some added Leon x Hop at the end.

“Hello! How was the flight over?” Iris asks, bounding up to Leon and Hop as they enter the airport terminal. She’s so happy, and energetic, and Leon supposes he really shouldn’t be surprised. She’s also adorable, with big hair and a bigger smile, still very much a kid.

“It was great! We had a real champion time!” Leon says, not catching himself.

“Hey, thought you were trying to cut that,” Hop teases, elbowing him.

“Yeah, yeah, old habits die hard, little bro,” Leon says, rubbing his arm. It doesn’t hurt, but Leon figures he’ll go along with things.

“You two seem to be in a good mood!” Iris says, giggling, amused by their antics already. “I’m glad you came to visit me, I’m sure we’ll have a great time!”

“It’ll be nice to get away for a bit, honestly. A change of scenery sounds great right now,” Leon says, smiling down at Iris.

“Yeah, Lee’s just been moping around for a couple weeks now,” Hop taunts, placing his hand behind his head and grinning. “He’s such a sore loser.”

“Hey, come on now! I’m not exactly used to it, I think it’s okay to take it a little hard!” Leon replies, defending himself. 

“Ooh, yeah, I heard about that! I watched the match, you were amazing! And so were you, Hop, you’re both really talented trainers!” Iris gushes, hoping to cut down on the brothers’ teasing. She’s sure it’s normal for them, but she’s also not exactly sure if she can join in on it, so she would rather push conversation elsewhere.

Truthfully, Iris had her reasons for inviting her cousins all the way to Unova, and she’s eager to get them out of the airport. Having seen both Leon and Hop battle during the League Challenges, she thought the two of them could be a lot of fun. Iris wants to get them alone, so she can see if they’ll actually be as fun to play with as she thought.

Sure enough, the two Galarian trainers are tired after their flight, and once Iris suggests heading out, they’re happy to follow after her. Iris leads them around the city, showing them some of the sights while heading for a nearby hotel. She’s not a native of Unova, either, having come here to train under Drayden originally, before becoming champion, but she definitely knows her way around by now.

As far as tour guides go, Hop and Leon couldn’t ask for a better one. Well, except for the fact that she doesn’t really plan on giving them much of a tour. They’re not about to complain, given how worn out they are from their travels, but they’re sort of surprised when they reach the hotel, and Iris only asks for one room. 

“Just one room?” Hop asks, cocking his head to the side. He’s honestly surprised Iris is even able to get them a room, but supposes a champion isn’t going to be questioned much, no matter how young she is.

“Yeah, it’s fine, it’s got plenty of room! And besides, we’re family, right?” Iris assures them, and Leon looks to Hop, shrugging at him. He’s smiling, clearly amused, but he doesn’t seem to want to push the topic. With that, the matter is closed, and the brothers follow Iris to the elevator. She seems so energetic, so bubbly, that neither of them will do much to question her.

They assumed they’d end up at her place today, seeing where and how the young champion lives, so this stop at a hotel is something of a surprise. It’s a welcome one, as they’re eager to rest as soon as possible, but Iris doesn’t really plan on letting them rest much.

No, if she has her way, Hop and Leon will be very busy. She can be quite the handful, when she tries, and she is certainly going to try with them. She feels herself getting excited as they ride the elevator up. She’s never done anything like this with family, and she hopes it’ll prove to be a great time. 

“Isn’t this hotel great?” Iris asks, breaking the silence within the elevator. “It’s so big and fancy! And the rooms are really huge, and comfortable too! I think you’re both going to love it.”

“I’m sure it’ll be nice, if you say so,” Leon answers, and Hop nods, too.

“I wouldn’t steer you wrong,” Iris assures them, giggling. “Only the best advice from your dear cousin Iris!”

Iris plans on steering them plenty of places, but nothing she’s said about the hotel is a lie.

~X~

“I think I’ll go ahead and shower,” Leon says, once they’ve settled into the room.

“Oh, alright,” Hop replies, “I’ll hang out here with Iris, then, Lee.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll have fun!” Iris giggles, and Hop flashes that winning smile. Leon isn’t surprised to find Iris is adorable, considering his own good looks, and Hop’s as well. Maybe he shouldn’t think that way about family, but he’s not blind either. His brother is handsome, and Iris is obscenely cute.

“Alright, don’t have too much fun without me, though!” Leon jokes, closing the door behind him.

~X~

As soon as she hears the water start, Iris jumps up to her feet. Hop had taken a seat on the bed, while Iris plopped into an office chair at the room’s desk. She bounds over, hopping up onto the bed beside Hop.

“I bet you were bored on the plane, huh?” she asks, looking up at him.

“Yeah, kinda. There’s only so much window-staring and phone-playing you can do, y’know?” Hop says, grinning sheepishly.

“Yeah, I’d imagine! Probably kind of lonely, too, huh?” Iris asks, and Hop seems taken aback. He doesn’t really remember when it happened, but Iris’ hand is on his leg. Her hand is so tiny, just like the rest of her, but given how high up his thigh it is resting, it seems to have immense weight. Suddenly, he’s painfully aware of how her tights cling to her legs, of how pretty her young face is, and he feels himself slowly stirring.

“Well, I had Lee with me, so it wasn’t really lonely,” Hop says, not really sure of what to do. He’s sure Iris isn’t coming onto him, or anything, this must just be some Unovan custom. Right? He’s just being weird, getting turned on by her touching him, especially with his brother in the other room. 

“Awh, I was hoping I could help cheer you up! But if you’re not even lonely, then I guess there’s not much point,” Iris says, pouting. She scoots away from him, a bit, and begins kicking her shoes off. Hop watches intently, as she removes them, revealing her bare feet. He isn’t sure why he’s staring so much, why he still feels so turned on. What did Iris mean cheer him up? Should he ask? Or just let it go? He’s so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize she’s caught him staring.

“Oh, you like my feet?” Iris asks, then giggles. “I didn’t know what sort of thing you’d be into! But that’s good, I can work with that.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, what?” Hop says, snapping out of it. Did she just say ‘what sort of thing he’d be into?’ As in, she really is coming on to him? This can’t actually be happening, right?

“Don’t be so shy, we’re family, right? It’s okay, we’re just playing around!” Iris says, pulling her legs up into the bed. She sits cross legged, leaning towards Hop, and unzipping his pants. 

He feels like he should stop her, tell her no, but he can’t bring himself to. Instead, he freezes up, as she frees his cock and begins to slowly stroke him off.

He was already so close to being hard, it doesn’t take much to get him all the way there, and Iris just smiles up at him the whole time. Her tiny hands are so soft, so gentle, and it feels so much better than when Hop jacks himself off. Even if he wanted to stop her, he isn’t sure he could.

But, as suddenly as this all started, it’s over. Iris shifts, pushing back a bit, before placing a foot on each side of his cock.

“I bet you’ll love this, huh? I know you just kept staring, so you must have been thinking about how badly you wanted me to do this, right?” Iris says, and Hop is shocked. He wasn’t, was he? He wouldn’t really think like that, not about his little cousin… he was staring at her feet, sure, but it was just absent minded. He was zoned out. Wasn’t he?

Before he can reply, Iris has pushed her feet together, squeezing his cock between them. She begins to work them up and down his length, trapped between the soles of her feet. Hop gasps, quickly losing himself in the feeling, and Iris is encouraged by how quickly he falls to her. She made a good choice, getting a hotel this quickly. It might have been harder to convince Hop to just relax and take this, if he weren’t so tired. 

It isn’t long before he’s bucking his hips, thrusting up between Iris’ feet, even as she works them up and down his length. Hop isn’t really thinking about what he’s doing, just going with the flow, doing what feels best, and right now he can’t imagine much better than the feeling of Iris’ feet wrapped around his cock. He’s so lost in his efforts that he doesn’t notice the water cut off, doesn’t realize that Leon will soon be coming out of the bathroom.

Iris is well aware, but this is all part of her plan anyway. If Leon sees his little brother having so much fun, it’s more than likely he’ll want in on it as well. Between the two of them, Iris thinks he’ll definitely be the easier one to convince. Surprising, considering he’s the older brother, but Hop seems like he’s way more reasonable than Leon. If Leon catches them in the middle of this, she’s sure he’ll jump in.

Hop is still far too distracted, enjoying the feeling of his cousin’s feet far too much to notice any of the noises from the bathroom. He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be enjoying it so much, it’s all so sudden and he’s really only just met Iris… and Lee is in the other room, so very close. But he can’t stop, he keeps thrusting between her feet, steadily pushing himself closer and closer to his limit.

Just as he finally peaks, crying out, Leon opens the bathroom door, coming face to face with his little brother, groaning, as his come spills onto Iris’ feet and leggings. The three of them are frozen, for a moment. Iris waits, expectantly, while Hop is mortified, frozen with shame and guilt. Leon simply stares, seemingly trying to process what he’s seeing. Eventually, he opens his mouth to speak.

“Wow, you two got comfortable fast,” he says, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Yeah, I was just helping Hop relax!” Iris chimes in, grinning.

“I’m sorry, Lee,” Hop says, looking down. 

“What? Don’t be! Iris is cute, I don’t blame you,” Leon says, and internally, Iris is thrilled. Leon seems to be just as interested as she assumed he’d be. 

“I can help you relax, too, you know!” Iris says, hopping to her feet. She bounds over to him, tugging at the shorts he’s only just put on.

“Woah, you’re eager, huh?” Leon says, grinning. “Didn’t really expect this, gotta be honest, but I’m not complaining.”

“I just want to have some fun,” Iris pouts, whining a bit. “Hop had a lot of fun, don’t you want to, too?”

“I do,” Leon admits, shaking his head. That’s all Iris needs, and she pulls his shorts down enough to free his cock. Leon is already getting hard, thinking about what’s to come, and from catching the tail end of Iris’ and Hop’s fun. He’s shocked to find Hop standing up, as well, and coming over. “You too, Hop?”

“I’m…” Hop starts, looking a bit sheepish. “I’m just going to watch for now, Lee.”

“You can join in if you want!” Iris says, encouraging Hop. She doesn’t seem to care that Leon and Hop are brothers, or see anything wrong with it, but Hp is still a bit hesitant. She’s not about to let that slow her down, however. She gets down on her knees, taking Leon’s cock in hand, and jerking him off. She strokes him, looking up at him as she does, and Leon knows he could get addicted to this easily. Iris is so adorable, and the way she just dives right into things is endearing.

“Ah, that’s good,” Leon murmurs, and Iris giggles. 

“Yeah, I can tell you like this!” she leans in, kissing the tip of his cock. “But this’ll be even better!”

She parts her lips, taking his cock into her mouth. She begins working her way down his length, running her tongue around his shaft as she does. Leon groans, gripping the back of her head. He lets her take charge, he just wanted to pat her on the head, to feel that wonderfully soft hair.

“Ah, fuck,” he murmurs, losing himself in the wet warmth of her mouth, marvelling at how skilled she is for how young she is. He didn’t expect any of this when he decided to visit his little cousin, but he is more than pleased. Iris continues sucking him off, getting him closer and closer to his limit, but it would seem that Hop feels a bit left out.

Leon barely notices his brother rise to his feet, or kneel beside Iris, until he’s leaning in, making his own efforts to please Leon. As Iris sucks him off, Hop kisses at his thighs, slowly working his way to the base of his cock, licking the areas Iris can’t quite manage to take. Between the two of them, the former champion can hardly hold on. Iris’ tongue is skilled, dangerously so, and while Hop is clumsy, there’s just something to the way his brother licks and kisses his cock, and Leon knows it’s only a matter of time. 

It feels so good, though, that he wants to hold on as long as possible. He wants to prolong this, to enjoy the feeling of his cousin and brother sucking him off for as long as he can. He shouldn’t be going along with this, he knows, he should be setting an example. But, truth be told, Hop seems plenty happy doing this. And Iris? She seems like she’s a bit too far gone for a good example now to make much difference. Instead, Leon simply relaxes. As he reaches his limit, groaning, Iris pulls back.

Leon comes, and his seed shoots out, spraying onto Iris’ face. By the time he’s done, she’s practically covered, smiling up at him. Iris monopolized his climax, but Hop seems just fine with that, especially as Iris starts licking off what she can.

“Wow, you two sure needed that, huh?” she says, laughing. She hops up, getting back on her feet. She’s a mess, covered in both Hop and Leon’s come. “It’s my turn in the shower now, okay?”

“Sure,” Leon says, nodding. Iris goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and an awkward silence falls between the two brothers. 

“Say, Hop?” Leon asks, finally.

“Yeah, Lee?” Hop answers, relieved that Leon finally broke the silence.

“That was pretty wild, huh?” Leon asks, grinning down at him. He claps a hand on Hop’s shoulder, before continuing. “I could kinda go for more, though. What about you?”

“I… with me?” Hop asks, his cheeks flushing. Ever since he joined in with Iris, working to help her get his brother off, he’s been wanting more. There’s been a nagging feeling, a need almost, for more with his brother. They’ve had a bit of a strained relationship lately, hardly seeing each other as Leon was reigning champion, and as Hop was preparing to face him.

“No one else here, is there?” Leon jokes, grinning. “Come on, little bro, I want you.”

“I’m not really sure what to…” Hop starts, and Leon just nods along.

“Yeah, I know. But I do, so just let me help you out. We’ll have a champion time, I promise,” Leon assures his brother, relying on his old catchphrase once more.

Hop just nods, and Leon leans in, pressing his lips to Hop’s. It’s an awkward kiss, Hop’s first, but he soon melts into it. Leon is far from inexperienced, having had countless flings in the past. Of course, this feels a bit more important than any of those pointless hook ups. As they kiss, Leon reaches behind Hop, slowly rubbing his back. He guides him back, slowly, until they reach the bed. Then, he turns him around, and pushes him down onto the bed. 

Hop looks back at him, as Leon pulls his brother’s pants down. His boxers come next, and then there’s nothing between them. Leon takes himself in hand, pumping once, twice, getting himself fully hard, before he presses the tip of his cock against Hop’s ass. As he lines the tip of his cock up, Hop whimpers, not able to hide his nerves.

“It’ll be okay,” Leon assures him, stroking his back. “I’ll be gentle, alright?”

“Thanks, Lee,” Hop says, smiling back at his brother. He tries to keep up a brave face, to hide how nervous he is, but as Leon slowly pushes into him, he finds his nerves aren’t really well placed anyway. Leon is slow, and gentle, giving Hop plenty of time to get used to him.

Hop is tight, of course, but Leon is taking that into account. He’s not about to push his brother too hard, not on his first time, so he takes things nice and easy. His brother’s ass feels incredible, however, and Leon soon loses himself, falling into a steady rhythm. Hop whimpers, crying out softly with each thrust, soon finding it impossible to keep quiet as his brother fucks him. The heat of Leon’s cock, filling him completely, is like nothing he’s felt before. Hop finds he can’t handle how good it feels, and before long, he’s wrapped his hand around his cock, jacking himself off as Leon fucks him in the ass.

“Enjoying yourself there, Hop?” Leon teases, and Hop just nods, finding it too difficult to speak.

Leon grabs hold of Hop’s hips, using them to pick up his pace, to thrust into his brother faster, harder. His rhythm starts to slip, to collapse under the pleasure he feels. The way Hop looks at him, eyes full of love and admiration for his brother, is intoxicating. It’s too hard to hold on, to keep steady, having to look into those eyes. 

“Ah, Lee!” Hop cries out, as he pushes himself past his limit. As he comes, making a mess of the bed, Leon knows he can’t last much longer. He thrusts once, twice more, and knows he’s at his limit. He thrusts in, one last time, just as Iris comes out of the bathroom.

“Oh wow,” Iris says, as Leon’s seed spills into Hop’s ass. “You two have been busy, huh?”

Hop tips forward, collapsing onto the bed, and Leon follows after him. They’re both too far gone to acknowledge Iris’ comment, but she doesn’t seem bothered.

“I just hope you won’t be worn out for long,” Iris continues, “We’ve got so much to do! I’m nowhere near done with either of you!”

Leon and Hop may not have expected this out of their journey to Unova, and aren’t really sure how they’re going to address what is building between them, but they can worry about all that later.


	2. Chapter 2

This trip to Unova has been as eye opening as it has been fun. Hop is having a great time, and it’s safe to say his mind has been sufficiently taken off the things that happened in the Galar League Tournament. Leon seems to have been distracted too, though that’s never as hard for the former champion. Iris has been a fantastic host from the very start, but it’s getting closer to time for the brothers to return to Galar. They can’t stay in Unova forever, of course, and Iris insists they be sent off in style.

Once again, the three of them are alone in a hotel room, their intentions anything but innocent.

“We want to show you what a great host you’ve been,” Hop says, blushing. It’s still hard for him to believe all that’s happened, that he’s been so willing to mess around with his little cousin, and even further than that, his own brother. They still haven’t talked much about that, and he wonders if it’s something Leon will ever bring up with him again. The few times they’ve been alone since, they’ve been too exhausted to discuss much, and Leon has seemed a bit shy.

It’s shocking, seeing the usually confident once-undefeated champion clam up, but Hop can understand. He isn’t entirely sure what happened between them or what it means for them, but he’s willing to wait and see. He’s not going to push his brother, or pressure him, knowing full well how long it takes him to find his way anywhere. It makes sense finding himself would take some time, as well.

“Of course,” Leon adds, glancing at his brother, then Iris. “We’ve been having such a champion time, as expected with a former champion and a current champion! So it’s only right we have a champion send off, right?”

“Wow, I’m lucky! Between the two of you, I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself!” Iris says, blushing already. She may be a lot younger than them, but Iris has been showing them the ropes from the start. She’s awakened both of them to new pleasures, and now they’ve decided to show her how much they appreciate it, how much they appreciate her.

Iris stands between them, with Leon leaning down to kiss her. He presses his lips to hers, so much taller than her, towering down over her tiny form. He reaches down as he does, yanking her shirt up and exposing her small breasts. He knows full well how sensitive Iris is, and plans to spend plenty of time showing her, making her feel incredible. Iris leans up, kissing him eagerly. Leon is handsome, and his rough hands feel great on her breasts.

He squeezes her, gently, groping at her, but it doesn’t take him long to guide his fingers to her nipples. He begins rolling them over her, coaxing them to hardness beneath his efforts. She squeaks, whimpering into the kiss as he pleasures her. Hop isn’t simply standing by watching, however. He kneels down, beside Iris. He bends over, leaning in close, so that he can focus on her feet. As Leon works above, Hop reaches up, pulling down her leggings. Even pulling them down and off, over her tiny feet, Hop feels himself shudder.

As much as it was a shock to discover how much he loves her feet, he isn’t one to shy away from discovery. It’s weird, sure, but he doesn’t really care. Iris has cute feet, and playing with them before was way more fun than he would have expected. With his head low, he begins licking along one foot, tasting Iris’ sweat as he does. With one free hand, he rubs along her foot, teasing at her toes, touching Iris. He can hear her above him, whimpering and giggling, already going to pieces beneath their joint assault.

Leon doesn’t pull back, doesn’t allow her to speak, as he toys with her nipples. Iris is just so sensitive, it’s incredibly cute, and he loves being able to hear how much she’s enjoying herself. When he finally breaks the kiss, breathing in deeply, Iris can speak.

“This is so good, please, don’t stop!” she cries out, before moaning. Without Leon muffling her, Hop can hear how much fun she’s having, and it causes him to twitch to hardness. His little cousin is way cuter than anyone has a right to be, and just thinking about what’s to come is already driving him crazy. He wants Iris, and he’s sure Leon does too, but he knows he needs to be patient. They have a plan, and that plan involves showing Iris just how much she’s appreciated. With Leon focusing on her face and chest, Hop will have to work his way up, and that is exactly what he does. Neither of them are going to slow or stop, they aren’t going to let Iris get used to what they’re doing at all. They want to overwhelm her, to show her the best time of her young life. 

“You’re doing great down there, Hop!” Leon comments, and Hop feels his face burning. He wasn’t feeling shy until Leon called him out like that. It may have been a compliment, but it’s still a comment on how he’s handling Iris’ feet, and even with him trying his best to be more comfortable with all of this, it’s a bit much to expect him to handle that much attention.

“Yeah, it feels so good, you really like my feet, huh?” Iris teases, and Hop is sure she’s grinning down at him. He knows his face is flushed, he can feel it burning, but he keeps his head down, focused on the task at hand. Leon doesn’t allow her to tease him for long, forcing her into another kiss. Hop would thank him, if he weren’t busy, not that it matters much. Even Iris’ teasing is fun, part of this that he wouldn’t trade for anything. 

He does move on from her feet, as delightful as they might be, working his way up her legs. Leon breaks the kiss once more, now that Iris will likely stop teasing hop. She desperately tries to catch her breath, even as she continues whimpering and moaning from the brothers’ combined efforts. As Hop licks and kisses his way up her legs, Leon leans down, placing his mouth over one of her nipples as he continues pinching the other between two fingers. It’s a double attack that Iris can’t hope to withstand, the young champion being driven further and further, closer to her limit with each passing second. Between the two of them, each striving to push her, it doesn’t take long for Iris to come.

She cries out, trembling beneath their efforts. Her climax is so intense she begins to waver, just a bit, but Leon and Hop are on her, helping support her even as they toy with her. They don’t slow or stop, even as she comes down from her orgasm, immediately working to build her to a second. Iris is in absolute heaven, being the sole focus of these two boys, having them put every ounce of their efforts into pleasuring her. She knows this will be an incredible send off, at the rate the night is going. She’ll be sad to see them go, perhaps even more sad given how good this feels, but she supposes it was only a matter of time.

“Enjoying yourself?” Leon asks, pulling back for a moment.

“Mhm, you’re both doing such a good job,” Iris responds, still a bit breathless. She’s beaming so bright, so full of happiness and pleasure, and Leon can’t help leaning in to kiss her once more, before he gets back to focusing on her nipples.

“We’re giving it our all, Iris!” Hop says, from below, before moving along. He’s reached her thighs now, leaning up to kiss them, and as he gets closer and closer to her cunt, Iris finds it harder to wait. She knows what he’s building to, knows how good it will feel, and as much as patience might help it to feel even better, she’s quickly running out.

She doesn’t complain, however. Between their efforts, she’s being driven mad with arousal, and she can’t be getting picky on how slow Hop wants to move. Especially given how much she teases the younger brother, were she to say something now, he might just slow down even more.

Leon doesn’t seem to have the capacity to take things slow, not like Hop does. He’s already worn down his bag of tricks, while Hop is only just nearing the best trick he’s got. Iris doesn’t mind, though. What Leon is doing is good enough for her, even if he seems to be getting impatient. In order to throw him a bone, she reaches down, unzipping his shorts, and taking his cock in hand. As Leon focuses on her breasts, she takes hold of him, jacking him off. 

The steady pumping of her hand feels nice, causing him to ramp up his efforts. Just as he does, Hop finally makes it to the top of Iris’ thighs. He reaches up, yanking her panties down. With that final distance crossed, that final barrier removed, he buries his face between her legs, holding back no longer. Iris cries out, her steady rhythm of stroking Leon’s cock fading as she is overwhelmed by pleasure. Hop is finally eating her out, finally driving his tongue into her soaked cunt, tasting her arousal as he explores her. 

“Oh, Hop, that…” Iris manages, before her voice is lost. She’s reduced to a whimpering mess, hardly able to speak, as he traces shapes within her, eating her cunt with a hunger that surprises her. She assumed Leon would be the one to go down on her so hard, and that Hop would be more delicate, but she supposes there are similarities between them she didn’t quite anticipate. Leon isn’t slacking either, however. Seeing that his little brother has finally made contact, he presses his lips to Iris’ nipple once more, and with their combined efforts, it’s only a matter of time before Iris is tensing up again. 

For the second time, she cries out, lost in the throes of another orgasm. It’s too much, her head is spinning, the room suddenly feels so hot, and she hardly notices as the brothers shift. Leon pulls back from her, grabbing her, as Hop gets on his feet as well. With Iris lost in her climax, it’s easy for Leon to lift her, to hold her up, gripping her ass as he does. Hop moves in from behind, freeing his cock before grabbing hold of her hips. Iris finally recovers enough to realize what they’re doing, and sighs happily.

“This is quite a send off,” she murmurs, and Hop laughs, working his way into position.

“Gonna be sad to see us go, huh?” Hop asks, and Iris nods.

“I might just have to come and visit you guys, next!” Iris says, and she means it, too. She never thought her cousins would offer this much fun, and it will be hard to wait for another chance for the two of them to come visit her. Her schedule as champion of Unova is usually fairly tight, but Iris is sure she can find a way to go and see them, somehow. When her desire gets the better of her, and she’s desperate to see them, she’s sure she’ll think of some way to make it work either way. Besides, she does want to see Galar. 

Hearing the two of them talk about it makes it seem like a lot of fun, and with the added bonus of getting to sleep with the two of them again, it’s not much of a decision at all. Of course Iris would leap at that opportunity, she just has to make sure it’s hers to take.

She’s getting ahead of herself now though, getting distracted. Leon doesn’t really seem to notice, however, already lining his cock up with her entrance. With a grunt, he shoves into her, and Iris is finally brought back to the situation at hand. She moans, as Leon’s cock fills her. He’s so big, and were it not for all of Hop’s efforts eating her out, it would be hard for him to just shove in like that. She’s so wet now, soaked from both Hop’s saliva and her own arousal, that it’s a simple matter. Iris adjusts quickly, Leon watching her face as she bites her lip, losing herself in his thrusts.

Hop is eager to join in as well, lining his cock up with Iris’ ass. It’s difficult, with how Leon is moving her, each of his thrusts jostling her, but Hop manages to find his way. Once the tip of his cock is pressing in against her asshole, he thrusts in, securing his place. Iris whimpers at the brief flash of discomfort, but Hop is quick to fall into a steady, slow rhythm, not wanting to push her too hard just yet. 

It doesn’t do much good, as Leon ends up being the one running this show. The former champion’s thrusts are just too intense, too quick, and Iris is soon at his mercy, bouncing back onto Hop’s cock each time Leon thrusts into her. He is the one setting the pace for all three of them, forcing Iris further onto Hop’s cock. It’s all Hop can do to hold his ground, to keep Iris steady between them. Leon is really getting into this, hardly noticing what’s going on with Hop behind Iris, until his eyes settle on his brother.

Hop can’t deny Leon looks handsome like this, focusing on Iris, on the way her body clings to him as he pounds into her. As Leon looks at him, though, he can tell there’s something else going through his mind. He smiles, leaning in, over Iris’ shoulder. Suddenly, Hop thinks back to the cufant in the room. What happened while Iris showered, that the two of them haven’t talked about one on one yet. Is Leon really wanting what Hop thinks he is? Even as they fuck Iris, thrusting into her rhythmically, is he really asking for his brother to kiss him?

When Leon closes his eyes, and purses his lips, Hop has no doubts. He leans in as well, closing his eyes as he locks lips with his brother. The kiss is clumsy at first, but Hop soon melts into it, parting his lips to allow his brother’s tongue inside of his mouth. Their passion builds, the kiss growing more intense, each of them losing themselves in each other as much as they lose themselves in Iris. Something about all of this feels so right, even though the three of them know it’s so very wrong. They shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be fucking Iris, shouldn’t be kissing each other, but it all feels good. Iris is their little cousin, but she seems to enjoy this. 

After all Hop went through, striving to reach the top only to fail at the last moment, is this really so wrong? After all Leon went through, fighting to defend his title to have it stripped away from him, doesn’t he deserve some indulgence? At the end of the day, if no one knows what happens on this trip, in these closed hotel rooms, does it matter? Hop knows this is all too much to think about, that he should focus on the task at hand, but Leon is more than making up for his lapse in attention either way. Even if he were fully focused, he’d be just as lost before his brother’s efforts, letting him take charge in both the kiss and in fucking Iris. As much as Leon struggles to find his way from point a to point b, he sure doesn’t struggle in the bedroom.

No, Hop has always been the type to look to the future, to plan for what he wants, and this trip has given him so much more to think about. He wants a future where he can explore these building feelings for his brother. Where he can wonder when the next time he can meet up with his little cousin will be, for more of this fun they have together. He wouldn’t even mind if she teases him for liking her feet so much.

Hop is lost in thought, hoping an answer will come to him, but it doesn’t amount to much. This isn’t really something he can simply think his way through, as only time will show what the future might hold. In the end, all that matters is the now. Right now, making out with his brother over Iris’ shoulder, her giggling between her moans, the feeling of her ass tightened up around his cock, that’s all that matters. He should savor it, and cling to every second, showing Iris the “champion time” Leon planned for her. 

Leon doesn’t seem to notice his brother being lost in thought, keeping up his steady pace. He kisses Hop aggressively, finding this far easier than discussing any of the feelings he’s struggled to put to words on this trip. This all feels so good, and that’s good enough for him, at least for now. He loves this feeling, loves letting loose like this, and it’s only a matter of time before he’s nearing his limit. He can tell Hop is almost there as well, beginning to grow slower in his thrusts, so it’s about time for the finale.

Holding nothing back, Leon thrusts into Iris with all he’s got, pounding her as hard as he can manage. She’s hardly able to think, with both of their cocks ramming into her, each of Leon’s thrusts forcing her back against Hop as they hold her between them. It’s too much for her, way too much, and suddenly, she’s there. For the third time tonight, she’s lost in climax, her body trembling between the two brothers. She cries out, and the sound of her pleasure, coupled with the way she tightens up on them, proves too much for Hop and for Leon.

Hop breaks first, pulling back from the kiss and groaning as his seed spills into Iris’ ass. Leon isn’t far behind him though, only barely managing to pull back, his come spilling out onto Iris as her legs drop, doing her best to steady herself. If she didn’t have both of them to cling to, Iris would likely fall, exhausted from their efforts. 

It takes a few moments for the lot of them to recover. A comfortable silence descends over them, the only sound in the room that of their breathing. When Iris finally catches her breath, she speaks.

“Wow! That’s a great send off, you two!” she says, smiling. “I hope you can come back and see me again soon!”

“Me too,” Hop says, blushing a bit as he admits that so easily.

“We will,” Leon promises. “Or have you come to us, whichever. You’ve gotta see Galar, don’t you?”

“Yeah! I’d love that!” Iris agrees. It’s difficult for them to say goodbye, for them to part ways, but after a bit more conversation, they manage. Hop and Leon have a long flight ahead of them, after all. Though, they do have plenty to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
